


what you're thinking

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: the little things [8]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Flirting, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: A little post-PGL get-together, because Mihael looks damn fine in that collared shirt and those pants.
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Series: the little things [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672183
Kudos: 24





	what you're thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Written after 2019 Summer something PGL.
> 
> Title from Mirror, by Porter Robinson. title literally has no meaning other than it was on my mind.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” says Martin with a soft smile as he packs up the last of his things after PGL, making sure to grab his cord and snacks and… his mouse… where’d it go?

“Missing this?” Mihael asks, smiling just as sweetly. He hands the mouse, neatly wrapped in its cord, to Martin, and their hands brush lightly when the item changes hands. A pink blush on Martin’s cheeks is noted with a quiet chuckle from Mihael.

“Thank you,” Martin murmurs.

“You played well today.”

“Thank you,” he murmurs again, “I didn’t hear much of your analysis, Mr Mehle,” Martin teases, “but I’m sure you did amazingly too. You look really good in that.” With his hands, Martin observes the smart-looking collared black shirt and grey dress pants, though his explorations are cut short by a swat to his wrist after Martin gets a little too interested in Mihael’s thighs.

“Wait until we’re home,” Mihael giggles, “these pants don’t hide much.”

“Surely they hide more than those sweatpants your team always wear on-stage,” Martin teases in response.

Shaking his head, Mihael answers, “These are pretty tight-fit…”

Martin nods appreciatively. “Oh, I can feel that.”

“Shut up,” Mihael says, but there’s no heat behind it other than a loving warmth. “Are you taking the shuttle to your flat?”

“I mean, I was going to, but that was before I knew you were going to be here. I think I could be pretty easily convinced into ditching my team,” he flirts, pressing his body against Mihael’s and smirking as Mihael shivers with the implication of what they might do, though Mihael remains in a gentlemanly persona matching his appearance and presses his lips to Martin’s knuckles, much to their amusement.

“Perhaps a dinner for the lovely gentleman, to celebrate going to Worlds?”

“That sounds wonderful, my dear.”


End file.
